


Oh Shit

by dara3008



Series: Idiots In Love [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), only on the side tho - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Ryan freaking out maybe more than Steven, Ryan not coping well with feelings, Shane Being an Asshole, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Side Story and Sequel to 'Ob ich dich liebe weiß ich nicht'.A few days after Steven and Andrew got together, Ryan still can't stop thinking about the words Steven threw at him. He might be realising something he isn't quite ready for yet. Thankfully his friends can help him... well kind of.





	Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> There's this whole controversy of shipping real life people and while I do frown upon people who shove their fantasies and headcanons in the actors/public figures faces, I don't see anything wrong with simply having those fantasies and headcanons.
> 
> Write what you want, draw what you want and as long as you're not obnoxious to the people in question, I think its all good.
> 
> \---
> 
> Okay so, I'm not quite happy with this, but I just really wanted to finally get it out there. Hope you like it anyway.  
> It's part of a series, but its really only a sequel to a Standrew story. You don't necessarily need to read the Standrew story, but it might get a tiny bit confusing if you don't.
> 
> The most important part you need to know, is that Steven hinted at Ryan that he might have some feelings, he hadn't realised yet. For a certain Bigfoot, that is.

"So..." Ryan drew the word out as he and Shane were finishing up their post mortem preparations. "Andrew and Steven are a thing now." He didn’t look, but he felt Shane's eyes snap to him and for some reason it absolutely made his skin crawl.

His friend was silent for a few more moments, until he huffed out a laugh. "Well, took them long enough."

Surprised, Ryan forced himself to meet Shane's gaze. "What?"

Shane shrugged as he observed Ryan’s wide eyes with a contemplative look. "I mean it was pretty obvious that they were gone for each other.”

Stumped, Ryan could only stare at him. "It was?" His throat felt constricted for some reason. He swallowed and fidgeted with his phone, the first ask he chose already open. He didn’t know why he even started this conversation. He didn’t feel quite ready for it.

Shane raised his eyebrows, a slow smirk on his face. "Eh, yeah? You didn't notice?"

 _'You will get there someday.'_ The words floated into Ryan's head and he stopped breathing, eyes still locked with Shane’s. “Uhm.” He blinked and slowly felt a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. "I did not."

"Huh." Shane laughed; laughed like he didn’t realise that Ryan was having some kind of existential crisis right there in front of him. "Didn't take you for the obvious type." Well, there he went, shoving the irony right down Ryan’s throat.

"So, who else..." He stopped himself and had to look away from Shane. "Do you think..." The sentence trailed off until it was only a whisper. Ryan's head was spinning and he couldn’t... he had to stop. He forced a laugh. "Nevermind, I'm happy for them." He choked out and gripped his phone tighter. “Hey, should we start?”

Again, Shane stared at him for a while, before he laughed once more. “Sure, Ryan. Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard.”

\---

After the shoot, Ryan didn’t quite feel ready to go home, only to lie around on his couch and... think. Because thinking has been all he’s been doing the last couple of days, ever since Steven fucking Lim had thrown that bombshell at him. _'You will get there someday'._

His mind flashed to the kiss he had witnessed and his eyes involuntarily peered towards his co-host. “Nope!”

Shane startled and looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Nope.” And with that, Ryan left the room and went straight to the kitchenette to hide. Well, and to make himself a cup of coffee. Arriving, he was of course confronted with Steven Lim. “Oh... you!” he grumbled, arms crossing over his chest.

Steven turned to him, after setting the water boiler up, way too fucking calm. “Me?”

“I hate you.” Ryan groaned as he let his forehead hit the fridge. The other only raised his eyebrows at him, continuing on his tea. “You made me question things.”

This made Steven actually turn to him completely. He almost squealed, tea forgotten. “It’s finally happening!”

“Shut up.” Ryan whined, head hitting the fridge some more. “How did you know sooner than even me? What the fuck, Steve?”

“Honestly, my own crisis kind of made yours pretty obvious.” Steven scratched the back of his head and leaned against the counter. “You were freaking out about the tumblr stuff a little too much, dude.”

“Fuck.” Ryan’s curse came out hushed and a little panicked. “What the fuck do I do?”

Steven chuckled a little, hand thumping down twice against Ryan’s back. “Take your own advice and don’t panic, it’s not that bad. So you’re attracted to a dude, big deal.”

“It’s not just some dude, asshole. It’s Shane.” Ryan groaned once more and flushed when he looked at Steven. "See, and the problem is that I don't just want to fuck him. I like, want to hold his hand and shit."

Steven made a face, hand on Ryan’s back jerking away. "Gross man, I really don't need that image in my head!"

The other laughed half heartedly. "What, of us fucking or holding hands?"

"Yes, Ryan, the holding hands part is just so revolting." He rolled his eyes at Ryan and scoffed. "Obviously the fucking, man, god!" Ryan was about to snap something back when a sudden voice made him freeze.

"Who's fucking?" Shane was standing in the door, eyebrows raised and amused grin on his face.

And really, nobody could blame Ryan for his knee jerk reaction: "Andrew and Steven."

The other man squeaked, spoon used to stir his tea cluttering onto the counter. "We are... that is not... we are not... Jesus, we are not! Fuck you, Ryan, get your shit together!" Hissing the last part, Steven grabbed his mug and made a beeline for the door, Shane stepping aside quickly to let him through.

"I _did_ help you, you know?" Ryan yelled after him, but was met with silence. He glared, crossing his arms again.

Shane chuckled, making his way to the coffee machine. "So what was that all about?"

“Absolutely nothing.” The other hissed and Shane shook his head with a sigh.

“A lot of nothing with you today, Ry.” His words sounded disappointed, but his voice was still pretty light, so Ryan didn’t feel too bad. That is, until Shane started talking again. “So, we still up for tonight?”

His heart stopped and he blinked at Shane like an idiot. “Huh?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot, you wound me, buddy.” Shane laughed, pressing a hand to his heart in mock pain.

Fuck. “Movie night. “ Ryan huffed out. “I didn’t forget, man.”

“You sure about that?” Raising his eyebrows, Shane leaned up close into his personal space and grinned. “You’ve been a little frazzled lately.”

Trying to ignore their proximity, Ryan let out a wheeze. It was a little too high for his taste. “Just... stressed, I guess. Big year for the show, you know?”

“Hmm.” Looking totally unconvinced Shane leaned back again. “Sure, sure.” Giving a salute of all things, he turned to leave with his best Gary Oak impression. “Smell you later then.”

“You’re terrible.” Ryan laughed, heart thumping away in his chest. Oh, he would kill Steven.

\---

_“Are you calling me from Shane’s?”_

“No!” Ryan huffed and watched his breath flock in the cold night. He made sure to mumble the next part. “From outside Shane’s.”

Steven must have heard him anyway, because the next thing Ryan heard was disbelieving laughter. _“You’re even more pathetic than I thought.”_

“Listen, asshole, I’m not the one who had a freak out because of a stupid Dutch poem.”

 _“German.”_ And that was Andrew.

Ryan bristled. “Am I on speaker?”

_“Yep.”_

_“Yeah, sorry.”_

“Ugh, I hate you guys.”

Steven only laughed again. _“Why did you even call in the first place?”_

“Because I don’t know how to deal with this. With him. With everything.” This was it. He was at the point of complete and utter surrender and needed someone to help. Even if it was Steven and posse.

 _“Jo, Ryan, relax. He won’t notice anyway, he’s one of the most obvious people I know.”_ Andrew again.

Ryan whined a little. “But he’s not, you see? He knew about the two of you even before both of you knew!”

Steven spluttered, but Andrew only snorted. _“That’s because I told him about it a year ago.”_

“What?”

_“What?!” Steven sounded as surprised as Ryan did at least._

Groaning, he rolled his eyes skywards. “You aren’t helping at all, I’m hanging up now.”

_“Don’t tell us anything gross later!”_

He wheezed, even as his heart missed a beat at the thought of anything ‘gross’ happening between them. “Fuck you.”

_“Love you, too!”_

With Andrew’s soft laughter still in his ear, Ryan hung up and frowned. “Jesus, don’t be as pathetic as they say.” He huffed out and finally pressed the door bell. Once upstairs, he took another half second to knock, before Shane pulled the door open.

“Were you lost on the way?” The taller man asked with an amused voice when Ryan walked into the apartment.

Rolling his eyes at him, the younger peeled his shoes and jacket off. “No? I stopped to get these.” He raised his hand that was holding a six pack of beer and Shane hummed appreciatively.

“Nice, you are forgiven!”

“I wasn’t aware, I needed forgiveness, asshole.” They grinned at each other for a second and then burst out laughing. “We’re idiots. I hope you realise that.”

“Oh baby, I know.” The deep chuckle along with the pet name made Ryan’s breath stutter again.

“Christ man.” He shook his head and made his way towards the couch, where take out boxes full of Chinese food were already waiting.

Shane followed and plopped down next to him... and did they always sit this close? “Nope, just good old Shane.”

“Ugh.”

\---

It wasn’t even halfway through the movie and Ryan was slowly but surely losing his mind. Shane was sitting insanely close to him and every time one of them moved, their thighs rubbed together. He was getting jittery. The leg not pressed against Shane’s was jumping up and down like crazy and he was pretty sure that the taller was throwing him side-eyes by now.

He was right, because not even five seconds later, Shane paused Iron Man 3 with an exasperated sigh. “Ryan, what is going on?” Ryan jumped a little and looked at him with huge eyes. “Seriously. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I...” Shane openly frowned at him and Ryan was so unused to that expression on his face that he faltered. “Really, it’s nothing. I’m just st-“

“Stressed, yes, you’ve said that already. And I didn’t believe you the first time.” The other interrupted him and turned, pulling one leg up on the couch so he was facing Ryan. “Try again.” He asked it mildly, but his eyes were intense.

Ryan swallowed. “I... I don’t know what to tell you.”

Shane shook his head and sighed again. Ryan was really getting tired of that sound. “How about you start with the reason for your shiftiness?”

“I’m being shifty?” Ryan blinked at him, honestly surprised. Shifty is not the word he would have used.

Shane’s serious eyes softened and even crinkled a little. “Yes, man. You are.”

“Well...” Ryan huffed. “Fuck.”

“You gonna be honest with me, buddy?” God, he said it so softly and his stupid eyes were so kind and fuck Ryan was in lo- nope. Not going there yet, no!

Taking a deep breath, he slowly mirrored Shane’s position, but simultaneously shifted back a little. Touching Shane wasn’t really a good idea in this situation. “Okay. Okay so-“ Shane apparently had different ideas because his hand made its way onto Ryan’s knee. “Okay.” He huffed. “So you know how Steven and Andrew are together now?” Shane nodded and Ryan took another breath. “So suppose they weren’t the only obvious ones? Suppose that... I might... uh.” He closed his eyes for a second but quickly opened them again when Shane’s hand squeezed his knee. “Suppose I might... like someone and haven’t realised till recently.”

“Yeah?”

He was almost dizzy with nerves. What if that was it? What if Shane wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore? He was far from homophobic, but having his best friend be interested in him like that ought to be at least kinda awkward. But Ryan was driving himself crazy. And he had promised. It was his time to sigh. “Suppose that person... might be... you?”

For a moment, Shane only stared at him. And then he laughed and Ryan's heart sank. The breath he had been holding forcefully escaped. "Took you long enough to figure out." Shane grinned brightly while Ryan felt his face start to burn.

"You knew." He whispered, chest squeezing painfully. It... hurt. Ryan was just now realising that he was in love with his best friend and to have it received so blasé... to be laughed at for it? Then again, he should be happy. At least Shane knowing meant that he didn't mind. Or at least Ryan hoped it meant that, his hand was still on Ryan’s knee anyway. He swallowed, but this time it felt more like suppressing tears. "I'm sorry then." He said and closed his eyes tightly. "I swear I won't let it change anything. I didn’t even realise, so it’s all good, I’ll get over it. Please don't leave Unsolved.” Please don’t leave me, he thought. But he was too scared to say it out loud.

"Wait what?" He looked up then and saw Shane was frowning now. Then something seemed to click in his head, because Ryan observed his eyes widen. "Jesus, Ryan." Shaking his head, Shane released his knee, only to grab the front of Ryan's shirt and pull him close. "What kind of asshole do you think I am?" He asked, but he didn't give Ryan any chance to answer, before he pulled him even closer.

Ryan's brain stopped working and the only thing he could think was: Shane was kissing him. Shane Madej was _kissing_ him. Shane pulled back, grinning brightly and Ryan stared at him with an open mouth. “What?”

“Did you seriously think, that I would laugh at you for liking me?” He asked and he sounded slightly hurt, but mostly, his eyes were kind of shining like stupid gems and God Ryan was gone for the man.

Ryan cleared his throat, his hands, which had migrated to Shane’s hips without his consent twitching a little. “I mean... Maybe?”

“Ouch, Ryan. Seriously. I know I can be a dick sometimes, but ouch.”

“Sorry... Sorry, I...” He shook his head to clear it and coughed a little. “Are you... Does that mean... What does that mean?”

Shane’s hands let go of his shirt and grabbed his cheeks instead. “It means I love you, too, Ryan Steven Bergara.”

Laughing helplessly, Ryan shook his head. “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit, indeed, baby.”


End file.
